falloutfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:New Memphis Zoo
I believe this article should be part of the New Memphis article, but i guess it could be a more independent settlement. You could use scientists from New Memphis, though.---Seqeu0 19:40, January 6, 2011 (UTC) Who will be the leader of the Zoo?---Seqeu0 19:43, January 6, 2011 (UTC) The major editing will be up to you, so I will only intervene when needed or when i feel like it. I also suggest writing at least a paragraph of information ASAP, because it will be deleted in 2 days otherwise.---Seqeu0 19:49, January 6, 2011 (UTC) Since this is your first settlement article, i edited it so that you just have to fill it in. I hope it helps you started.---Seqeu0 10:51, January 7, 2011 (UTC) ill get to typing in a few hours k----Victor Hyde 13:13, January 7, 2011 (UTC) the zoo is run by 3 main characters 1 Drake,RACM and GillusVictor Hyde 19:11, January 7, 2011 (UTC) RACM?---Seqeu0 19:28, January 7, 2011 (UTC) its a low tech AI--- Okay.---Seqeu0 22:49, January 8, 2011 (UTC) That's a hugely absurd number of animals (let alone megafauna like mutated elephants and rhinos) to keep in a post-apocalyptic zoo and there's no such thing as a "low tech," AI. Having an A.I. devoted to running a zoo is also absurd. If you want some kind of machine character, have a Mr. Handy or something.--OvaltinePatrol 21:33, January 11, 2011 (UTC) you're absolutely right.---Seqeu0 11:32, January 12, 2011 (UTC) I imagine the zoo would be under perpetual attack. Keeping animals for display requires a large expenditure of food and water; having a lot of animals implies a huge supply of these things. Not to mention the animals themselves which could make good eating and a source of hides.--OvaltinePatrol 18:10, January 21, 2011 (UTC) Myes, the zoo is protected by enormous lead doors, so that makes me wonder about how Bram and co. managed to get inside? Maybe they blew up a weakened section of the wall or something?---Seqeu0 18:18, January 21, 2011 (UTC) :Fortifications are great for keeping predatory animals or people with limited tools and motivation out; but by themselves they're not sufficient protection against determined attackers. There needs to be a decent explanation as to how the "Dragon Cult," protect the place. Also, lead is a soft, malleable metal. It's great if you need something heavy or a radiation shield, but it's not the best thing to make a door exclusively out of.--OvaltinePatrol 18:50, January 21, 2011 (UTC) I was just thinking that a steel door with lead inside would be called a 'lead door'. But hey, I'm not the one writing the article, but thanks for correcting me.---Seqeu0 19:09, January 21, 2011 (UTC) remember how vaults have recyclers? also it has a green house which is used for produce. OP remember in fallout 3 you can get water from wadsworth? the zoo has larger versions of that device. as for opening the zoo there was a hole in the komodo dragon exhibit which gillus snuck in through while the dragons were distracted by bram and the dragon cult(gillus had to hack a terminal). as for why it wasnt broken into before? the zoo is highly advanced and the surrounding devil mouths and dragon cult members would attack most raiders .---Victor Hyde 19:57, January 21, 2011 (UTC) :These explanations don't do much good unless they're in the article. By the way, take that ridiculous glass dome out. If the people of Pre-War America could have made a one-time, nuke-proof dome they would have put them everywhere. If they didn't have the means to make a lot of them, they certainly wouldn't have put one over a damn zoo in Memphis.--OvaltinePatrol 20:10, January 21, 2011 (UTC) hehe fine, I'll remove it.---Seqeu0 20:12, January 21, 2011 (UTC) Sorry for all of the dumb shit I'm always posting. This wiki deserves better.---Seqeu0 20:15, January 21, 2011 (UTC) dont be hard on yourself, im the worst poster! the wiki needs more people like you and OP---Victor Hyde 20:17, January 21, 2011 (UTC) You just need to think things through before you write them down. A nuke-proof dome over a zoo would make perfect sense in The Adventures of Dr.McNinja but less so in the world of Fallout.--OvaltinePatrol 20:24, January 21, 2011 (UTC) the dome wasnt my idea---Victor Hyde 20:30, January 21, 2011 (UTC) Kind of you to say that, Victor. But you're certainly not the worst writer who ever visited the site, there was some guy named Brengarrett or something like that about a year ago, and he just screwed this site all over. Sure, you still have 'training' to do, but with some supervision and guidance, you will become a good editor on this fanon. And yes, the dome was my idea. ---Seqeu0 20:32, January 21, 2011 (UTC) OP, if you think this article is that bad, then just skip the shit and tell Victor the truth. He should be encouraged to create good articles, instead of being the victim of his sloppy writing which won't get him further in any way.---Seqeu0 20:50, January 21, 2011 (UTC) :If you're referring to my conversation in the Wastes, you'll do well to drop it. If I don't have an outlet to vent my frustrations free of this kind of commentary and demands, it wont be pretty. I'm trying to coach and be fair to you; it's not easy or fun. I'm not a teacher or a counselor.--OvaltinePatrol 21:01, January 21, 2011 (UTC) Fine. It's just that I sometimes get the feeling like you guys only allow the senior editors, and that the new ones, for example me and Victor, are being put down. I don't believe that every editor that's now an admin or a senior started making the articles that they do know. I just want to learn. ---Seqeu0 21:19, January 21, 2011 (UTC) :Without trying to put you down, they voted me in as admin about 3 months after I joined based mostly on my articles. But you're right, not everyone starts out writing well. Some of the senior editors admit to having written poor material. In fact the fanon was sufficiently deluged with poor material that Twenty, C4, and I deleted all of it and revised the rules.--OvaltinePatrol 21:25, January 21, 2011 (UTC) ive only been here for a month, dont expect articles to be as yours. how much experince do you have? if its over a years worth, then of it should appear to be crap to you.---Victor Hyde 21:30, January 21, 2011 (UTC) I'll never be an admin, that's for sure. I always use the same constructions and words in my articles, which is just one of the reasons that make them dumb and unappealing (I'm sure OP is the only admin who reads my articles, and he probably only does that to because he feels he has to). I only started learning English 2 years ago or so and I'm not able to use all of those fancy words everyone else uses in their articles.---Seqeu0 22:25, January 21, 2011 (UTC)